


Colours

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, StarAccuser, staraccuserweek 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: The 'You're colourblind until you meet your soulmate'-trope with Staraccuser.Thanks as always to fancykraken for betaing <3





	Colours

“I can’t believe you had _that_ in your purse!“ Rocket exclaimed and pointed at the Orb in Gamora’s hand accusingly. Peter didn't care as much about the complaint as he did about the wording.

“It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!“ he corrected hotly.

“We have to bring this to the Nova Corps,“ Gamora interrupted their 'conversation'. “There's a chance they can contain it.“

But that didn't make Rocket drop his upset behaviour. He just directed it at something else. ”Are you kidding me?!“ he beefed. “We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!“

“So he can destroy the galaxy?“ Peter chimed in.

“What are you, some saint all of a sudden?“ Rocket continued his rant. “What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?“

“Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!“ Peter replied, still upset as well.

Gamora grabbed the lapel of his jacket to gain his attention. When she talked to him, it was in a low, calm voice to make Peter relax a little. It helped.

“Peter,” she said. “Listen to me. We can not allow the Stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova.”

The way she looked at him was desperate and insistent and it actually made Peter forget about his argument with Rocket a second ago. Gamora was right, this was important. They really had to find a solution here.

“Right, right, okay, I think you're right,” he nodded. It was just that he didn't like that option all too much. He had a far better idea himself, at least in his opinion. “Or,” he, therefore, added, putting great emphasis on the word to make clear how absolutely fantastic the following words were going to be, “we could give it to somebody who's _not_ going to arrest us, who's reeeally nice, for a whole lot of money.”

Gamora immediately pulled the Orb out of his reach. Peter felt a little offended at that and tried to clarify.

“I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view,” he explained.

“You're despicable,” Gamora stated coldly.

“What?”

“Dishonourable! FAITHLESS!”

She turned around angrily to wander off. Peter didn't get why she was this grumpy all of a sudden, he had thought his idea to be the perfect solution. Before he could even set in motion to follow her, though, she already stopped again with a beaten: “Oh no...” Peter shared her feeling of annoyed disbelief.

A few meters away from them, Drax was standing in an open spot between a few buildings, with both of his huge knives pulled and his hands raised, ready to attack. “At last!” he shouted at a bunch of pods that were about to land in front of him. “I will meet my foe and destroy him!”

The pods looked horribly familiar to Peter and woke a bad feeling deep inside of his gut. No, this couldn't be... This _couldn't_ be true!

“You called Ronan?!” he asked incredulously and came towards Drax.

One of the pods made a heavy turn in mid-air and lowered itself towards the platform. Peter didn't know how to react. Should he stay? Should he run? They should grab Drax and get to safety. But Drax was strong as hell, dragging him away against his will would be close to impossible. And the pod was already landing, they had no time to argue with him or try and get him to move. But they couldn't just let him stay there and be slaughtered either! So what the heck should he _do_?

“Quill, we got to go,” Gamora said next to him and grabbed his arm. “Quick. We have to hide the Orb from Ronan.”

Yeah, right, that was good. Hiding the Orb from Ronan. Ronan must not get the Orb. Hide the Orb from Ronan.

Peter nodded and allowed Gamora to pull him away, but his eyes were still locked on Drax. He felt bad to leave him behind, but getting the Orb to safety was more important right now. Maybe Drax would actually buy them some time by battling Ronan.

The pod had landed by now and the hatchway opened. Gamora pulled at his arm again and Peter followed, but he still couldn't bring himself to look away. He hadn't actually seen Ronan yet, he realised. What did the man they were fleeing from even look like? Was he as scary as Peter imagined him to be? He wanted to find out.

“Quill, come on,” Gamora urged him. “We have to hurry, we have to get the Orb away from here.”

“Yeah, I'm coming, just a sec,” Peter mumbled. “Just a sec, I just want to –“

Suddenly a shockwave hit Peter right in the face. Not a real shockwave, he didn't lose his balance or was thrown back. But it felt like one, and he actually _was_ unable to breathe for a couple of moments.

Colour. There was suddenly colour.

The grey and black world around him filled with red and blue and yellow and purple and it hit Peter like a freight train. Colour! He had never seen colour before. It washed over him like a salvation, like water flushing away the dull monotony that Peter had thought to be reality until now. He stood there in awe, simply staring at the beautiful wonder that now surrounded him.

For the first time, he could see that his leather jacket was red and that the Orb was shimmering in silver. He could see that Gamora's skin was actually green and that her hair had two different colours. He could see the bright neon signs of the shops and establishments around him, could see the tattoos on Drax's body, could see the yellow ring of light around the exit of the landed pod. And he could see – he could _see_ – the man who had just stepped out of it, in his black armour and with his warhammer and with his blue, luscious skin. Ronan. This had to be Ronan. And, as it turned out to be, Ronan was Peter's soulmate.

  


“Quill, come on. Quill! We got to hurry!”

Gamora's words snapped him out of his trance. Peter closed his slightly open mouth and placed his hand on Gamora's wrist, but didn't look at her. He was still watching Ronan, who stared back at him with a stunned look on his face. Peter knew it was only a matter of seconds until something very unpleasant would happen.

“You go,” he instructed Gamora and freed his arm from her grip. “I have to take care of something else.”

“But –“ the assassin started in protest. She didn't get to finish, though, before Peter started running towards the Accuser. “Peter!” she called after him. “Peter come back! He will kill you!”

“Hide the Orb!” Peter called back at her. Then, he focused completely on his task at hand.

He didn't even know exactly what that task was, to be honest. He just knew he had to do something, or else a bad scenario was going to take place.

And there it already went. Drax started yelling as he noticed that Ronan wasn't moving an inch, and darted towards him. He was faster than Peter, faster and stronger, so Peter, of course, couldn't stop him. The yelling made Ronan snap out of his shock too, and he looked at the maniac running towards him with two knives ready to slice him up. Peter knew that in his drunken state, Drax would easily lose against the Kree in a fight. But like he had already come to learn, there was no way to stop him from trying.

“No, don't hurt him!” he called, not knowing himself whether his words were directed at Drax or at Ronan. “Don't hurt him, please! He's my –“

Before he could finish the sentence that would have clarified the addressee, the handle of Ronan's hammer hit the ground right in front of the Accuser's feet. A shockwave – an actual one this time – spread from the point of contact and threw everyone in a radius of several meters off their feet, including Drax and the Sakaaran soldiers behind Ronan. And including Peter.

He hit the ground hard and groaned in pain, not able to move for a couple of seconds. He started to panic because he realised Drax would probably be up again sooner than Peter and would try to attack Ronan once more, and Peter couldn't let that happen! So despite the pain in his joints, he propped himself up to get back on his feet. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, though.

Ronan was coming towards him at a fast pace, his eyes locked on Peter. Drax leapt at him from where he still half lay on the ground, trying to hit the Accuser with one of his knives, but Ronan just smacked him away with his hammer like an irritating fly. The Destroyer was thrown through the air and landed hard against the wall of a building. Peter felt the urge to get up and help him, but he knew it was of no use. Ronan had almost reached him already and he couldn't run away from the Kree. Also, Drax could probably handle an impact like this. So Peter stayed where he was, staring into the paint-smeared face of the man that had just learned about their special bond together with Peter.

His eyes were practically burning in a wild, purple flame that seemed to shine all the brighter in the blackness all around them. It was frightening and yet strangely familiar to Peter as if he had known Ronan all his life and yet knew nothing about him at all. He couldn't even tell whether Ronan wanted to kill him right now or not. But even if he did, Peter didn't feel like he had done something wrong. He couldn't just have run from his soulmate. Not after his mum had told him that finding your soulmate was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

The Accuser stopped in front of Peter. Peter wasn't certain who exactly was watching them, if Gamora was still there, if Drax was still conscious, if Rocket and Groot were still around. But he also didn't care. This moment belonged to him and Ronan, whether it would turn out to be a good one or a bad one. No matter who was watching, he didn't want anyone to interrupt.

They stared at each other. It was the most intimate interaction Peter had ever experienced, including the smexy ones and including the hugs and cries he had shared with his mother. It was as if a part of himself was looking down at him right now, a part that had been separated from him at birth and had been living inside another body up until now, but still belonged to Peter. He felt judged and analysed down to the darkest corners of his soul that not even he himself knew, like Ronan was the key to all the doors of his mind he hadn't been able to open so far. It was so scary to be laid bare like this, but at the same time it felt like the weight of a thousand secrets and burdens and unkept promises he had made to himself was washed off of him with a wave of warm water. Peter started to cry.

It was nothing more than a single tear that ran down his cheek, but it burnt on his skin like acid and a soft sob escaped his throat. He couldn't read the expression on Ronan's face, but it changed as the Kree saw the tear.

“Star-Lord,” he addressed Peter, and the sound of his name spoken in Ronan's voice made him sob once more from the feeling it left in his ears. “It appears you are my soulmate.”

Peter didn't know how to respond and it also felt as if the words would get stuck in his throat anyway if he tried to speak. So he simply nodded slightly.

Ronan eyed him head to toe once more and even though he was clad in his Ravager garb, Peter felt naked. Then, the Accuser bent down and offered Peter his large, blue hand. Peter could only stare at it.

Ronan had long and slender fingers which could probably rip out your joints if they wanted to. From up close, Peter could see the delicate pattern that violet veins painted on Ronan's blue skin, as well as the tiny dots of white and black that made the Kree's flesh look rather like stone. Peter hesitated to take it because he feared that touching Ronan's body would electrify his own. But then he gave in and slowly reached out to grab it, placing his warm, sweaty hand inside Ronan's cool and smooth one. The touch _did_ electrify him and Peter gasped and shuddered from the pulse of pure _belonging_ that shot through his body.

Ronan pulled him up from the ground a bit further than necessary so that Peter leaned against him slightly for support. He was thankful for that, as his legs trembled and he feared to pass out any second. He was so close to Ronan now that he could feel the Kree's breath on his face, and even though it was impossible through the armour, Peter swore he could sense Ronan's heartbeat against his own chest. He swallowed hard.

“Do not fear,” the Accuser muttered softly. His deep voice sent a shiver down Peter's spine and he instinctively pressed closer against Ronan's front. “I would never harm my soulmate, and I will not allow anyone else to do so, either.”

Peter nodded slightly. He couldn't deny that he was relieved about that statement and it made him relax a little. He knew that your soulmate generally was a very important issue throughout the entire galaxy, but some species valued it higher than others. Apparently, Kree valued it pretty highly, though, so Peter should be safe. And except for being relieved about that, he was also glad. Glad that staying with his soulmate had just become a real possibility for him.

“Is the man who just attacked me an ally of yours?” Ronan asked, tearing Peter out of his thoughts. His voice sounded so pleasing. It was like thick, hot liquid running down your body.

“Yeah, actually, he is,” Peter mumbled in response. He felt the urge to just lean in and capture Ronan's lips in a searing kiss to taste all the sweet promises of fulfilment off of them and see if it would make him feel complete. But at the same time, he also felt like he should be afraid and run away as long as he still could. But Ronan's arms felt so right around his back and his scent was so intoxicating that really all Peter could do was to try and keep himself from melting.

“I shall refrain from killing him, then,” the Accuser determined without taking his eyes off Peter's. They were so deep and so fascinating with the black mingling with the purple. Peter was only able to see colours for a few minutes, but this colour clearly had to be the most beautiful in existence.

“Thank you,” he responded. He noticed himself how ridiculously high he sounded, but he just couldn't help it. Meeting your soulmate seemingly really was as terrific as his mum had promised him. “Also that raccoon and that tree, while we're at it, please.”

Ronan looked up and Peter immediately mourned the loss of eye contact.

“I cannot spot them anywhere,” Ronan stated. “They must have left.”

“Oh,” Peter said. And 'Then hopefully they and Gamora are on their way to bring the Orb to Xandar' was what he thought. “Good for them. They probably thought you would be going to attack them.”

“I would have, if not for my soulmate to be their companion,” Ronan clarified. “Do you want my men to search for them?”

“No, no. Leave them be. We, uh... were not _that_ close, actually.” Peter cleared his throat. He felt bad for lying to his soulmate who obviously went far out of his way to please him. But Xandar's and also Gamora's safety were still at stake, so he thought it better to make it possible for his friends to escape.

Ronan frowned a little but nodded slightly, casting a glance over to Drax who was held back by the Sakaaran soldiers, much to his obvious displease. “As you wish,” the Kree acknowledged. “I do, however, still need to find Gamora. As far as my knowledge goes, she was in your company when she left the Kyln, and in possession of the Orb. Isn't that correct?”

“No,” was Peter's instinctive response. But it felt wrong immediately after he said it. Yes, he loved Gamora as a friend and companion and yes, he knew he needed to protect her from Ronan's pursue so she would be able to bring the Orb to Xandar, to safety, and protect innocent lives with it. And yet at the same time, Peter knew he couldn't lie to Ronan. No matter how dark his intentions were, Peter wanted Ronan to love him. He was his soulmate, after all. He couldn't lie to his soulmate.

“Yes,” he, therefore, corrected himself. “I mean, yes, no, we had it. Well, she had it. But now she's gone, as it seems, because she probably took the chance to flee, and she must have taken it with her. And I don't know where she went, honestly, I don't. All I can tell you is that she wanted to sell it to the Collector here, but then, uh... Let's say the deal got called off, so Gamora still has it and now she's on the run with it. I think, at least. Yeah...”

Ronan looked at him again and the depth of his purple eyes devoured Peter entirely. He couldn't do anything but gape at them, forgetting the factoids he just had told right away. His soulmate was perfect. Peter never wanted to part from him again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Ronan beat him to it by a second and pressed Peter's body closer against his own. The soft squeeze made Peter shudder and his ears flush and tingle. God, why was this little touch making him lose it already?

“Peter Quill,” the Accuser began and Peter actually gasped softly at the sound of his name in Ronan's dark voice. “I know you used to be Gamora's ally and that we have been standing on different sides. But I never saw you as an enemy. You simply had what I wanted and I chased you for it. I have no personal quarrel with you. Now that you no longer are in possession of the Orb and Gamora has chosen to leave your alliance, it would be my pleasure to have you join me instead. Come with me on the Dark Aster and stay by my side, as it is meant to be, as my soulmate. You would make me a very happy man.”

“Yes,” Peter blurted out without hesitating. “Yes, I do, I want to. I want to come with you and stay by your side, forever. ...Well, maybe not forever, but for the rest of our lives or something. Or at least a really long time. I really want to. God, yes.”

A hint of a smile crossed Ronan's face and he nodded, giving Peter another soft squeeze. “So be it,” he determined. “Let me accompany you to your ship so you can get your belongings. If you wish to, you may also bring the ship itself. There is enough room for everything you own on the Dark Aster.”

Peter smiled softly and nodded as well. The thought of moving in with Ronan made him joyful somehow. Being invited to live with your soulmate felt like coming home. After all these years, it felt like he was finally belonging somewhere.

“Let's go then,” he suggested, gently running his hand over Ronan's armour on his chest. He felt like wrapping his arm around the Kree for a loving hug, but he didn't know if Ronan liked that and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. The fact that Ronan was his soulmate and therefore loved him dearly exactly the way he was, hugs and other depictions of affection or not, had not yet fully settled in.

Ronan gave a nod and took his arms off of Peter so he could lead the way. After brief consideration and a thoughtful nibble on his lower lip, Peter carefully grabbed Ronan's wrist to pull him along. The Kree didn't seem to mind.

As they walked towards the Milano, Peter wondered whether leaving the others would really be okay. He had started to grow fond of them somehow, it had been fun with them. But then again, they would probably have parted anyway sooner or later. They would have brought the Orb to Xandar and then gone their separate ways. Except for Rocket and Groot, of course. Now Gamora would bring the Orb to Xandar by herself, or maybe together with Groot and Rocket, and Drax would – … Peter didn't know what Drax would do. But he sure as hell wouldn't let him kill his soulmate!

Neither would he allow Xandar to kill his soulmate. He would tell Ronan about the Orb and the Infinity Stone, and that Xandar would use it against him if he attacked them. And then hopefully Ronan would desist from his plan and they would go on a new journey together, living happily ever after on the Dark Aster or Hala or maybe even the Milano from time to time. Just them, being together, _belonging_ together, like the soulmates that they were.

Smiling and suddenly fired up from those imagined scenarios, Peter let his hand wander down and wrap around Ronan's palm and fingers instead, holding onto them tightly. Feeling the Kree's hand inside his own was so right that it filled him with warmth and security. That was where he belonged. From now on until forever.

As Ronan returned the grip on Peter's hand, he smiled even wider and gave a happy little sound. Together, they made their way over to the Milano, both of them marvelling at the colours the other had brought into their life and knowing that they weren't the only thing that they now were richer of.

 

* * *


End file.
